


Spill your Heart

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Bad Poetry, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Rhyming, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Whenever Simon was quite bored,And the leader him ignored,He sometimes chose to treat the latterTo some constant, idle chatter.I tried something new. Emphasis ontried.





	Spill your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing a wannabe-poem and rhyming, so I'm sorry to all of you out there who are actually able to write stuff like this well and cringe at what I produced.
> 
> It's for Valentine's Day but I felt like uploading it already. There will be another thing on Wednesday, a proper little drabble so hopefully look forward to that :)
> 
> Also, no idea why I always tag ace Raphael since that's the default in my stories—he's always somewhere on the aro/ace spec, my brain doesn't accept anything but.

* * *

_Whenever Simon was quite bored,_  
_And the leader him ignored,_  
_He sometimes chose to treat the latter_  
_To some constant, idle chatter._

 _Raphael, not so amused,_  
_Entry to his room refused_  
_Since the other’s steady natter_  
_His concentration fast did shatter._

 _The fledgeling chose to persevere_  
_Announcing he would not stay clear._  
_Outside the door he picked to stay_  
_Refusing to give in this day._

 _Fingers fiddling with a card_  
_That was meant to spill his heart_  
_To the one he most admired_  
_But now he felt so undesired._

 _His feelings surely were not shared_  
_—The thought just made him more despaired—_  
_And wondering what was wrong with him_  
_Caused his view from tears to swim._

 _When the door then finally opened,_  
_His silly heart began to hope and_  
_Giving him the foolish notion_  
_That there was a fond emotion_  
_On the handsome leader’s face_  
_As he pushed into his space._

 _The kiss that followed unexpected_  
_Made Simon’s thoughts feel disconnected_  
_And a gasp fell from his lips_  
_At the hands that grabbed his hips._

 _The card was easily forgotten_  
_When Simon’s fingers grasped soft cotton_  
_And without making any sound_  
_The love letter fell to the ground._

 _Only when the kiss then broke_  
_The leader softly to him spoke_  
_Apologising for the rejection_  
_And smiling at him with affection._

 _Suggesting to go back inside_  
_Raphael’s eyes were shining bright_  
_But when he reached out for the door_  
_He noticed something on the floor._

 _Simon, at first still smiley,_  
_regarded him now very shyly._  
_The card was picked up in a daze_  
_And afterwards read sans delays._

 _Raphael’s eyes in surprise grew_  
_When he read the blunt “love you”_  
_But then his face split in a smile_  
_Since he had too, felt this a while._

 _Another kiss was quickly stolen_  
_Both their lips a little swollen_  
_Shining smiles stayed on their lips_  
_While entangling their fingertips._

 _Simon was pulled back in the room_  
_Forgotten was his previous gloom_  
_And for the remaining night instead_  
_He was allowed in raphael’s bed._

 _Sharing nothing but sweet pecks_  
_After Raphael spoke against sex_  
_But Simon chose to closer crawl_  
_Since this sacrifice was none at all._

* * *


End file.
